1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art including an illuminator including a light source apparatus that outputs parallelized light, a reflective light modulator that modulates the light from the illuminator in accordance with image information, and a projection system that projects the light from the light modulator (see, Patent Literature 1, for example). The projector of related art can project an image according to image information by using the light from the illuminator (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-91927).
As a light source apparatus in a projector, it is widely known to use a light source apparatus including a solid-state light source that produces excitation light and a fluorescent layer that produces fluorescence when excited with the excitation light. Since a light source apparatus of this type can be compact and lightweight and output high-luminance light considering its size, a projector using the thus configured light source apparatus can be compact and lightweight and output high-luminance light considering its size as well. Such a projector is suitably used as an ultra-compact projector (what is called pico-projector), for example, used alone or incorporated in another apparatus.
In a technical field of projectors, it is always required to increase the light usage efficiency. In particular, in an ultra-compact projector, increasing the light usage efficiency is particularly important because problems resulting from being ultra-compact (it is difficult to provide an enough space, for example) make it difficult to increase the luminance.